The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP043’. ‘SAKIMP043’ originated in Misato, Japan from an interspecific hybridization between the proprietary female Impatiens variety ‘NC-1H1’ (unpatented) having light-orange flowers and the proprietary male Impatiens variety ‘NJ-1174A’ (unpatented) having lavender-colored flowers.
In January 2010, ‘NC-1H1’ and ‘NJ-1174A’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open-field trial. The criteria for plant selection included light flower color, canopy-shaped plant habit, and a strong root system. At the completion of the trial, a single plant selection was made and given the experimental name ‘M2013-444’ based on the criteria above and vegetatively propagated. From June to August 2013, ‘M2013-444’ was evaluated in an open-field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif. where the plants were propagated and re-evaluated for stability of traits. ‘M2013-444’ was subsequently named ‘SAKIMP043’. ‘SAKIMP043’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.